Bouncing Rabbits
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Bouncing Rabbits is what Tigger does best.  Slash.


Title: "Bouncing Rabbits"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: R due to sexual content  
>Summary: Bouncing Rabbits is what Tigger does best.<br>Warnings: Slash, Tail Kink  
>Word Count: 1,653<br>Date Written: 23 April, 2011  
>ChallengePrompt: For the DiteysBlessings LJ comm  
>Disclaimer: Rabbit, Tigger, any other characters mentioned within, the One Hundred Acre Woods, and Winnie the Pooh are &amp; TM A. A. Milne and Disney, neither of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>He was being stalked, and he knew it. A rabbit of any lesser valor would have crouched upon the ground and cowered there, trembling from the tip of his ears to the very bottoms of his big, furry feet, but instead, Rabbit continued about his business as usual. He planted his carrots casually, completely aware of the feral eyes locked upon his position, and his big ears turning constantly atop his head as he kept track of his stalker's maneuvers through the grass.<p>

He knew he was out there, and he knew he would come. His lips curved into a smile as he bent over again, securing another carrot seed into the upturned soil. He protested whenever this happened, and yet deep down, he knew he liked the attention. He wondered why Tigger was taking his time. Did he really think that he did not know he was behind him? Why, his ears picked up his bounces miles away!

He heard him sometimes, even, when he was sleeping and had left the window open, bouncing through the moonlit forest and singing at the top of his lungs about the joys of Tiggers. Rabbit knew completely well what Tiggers did best, just as he realized that there was only one Tigger in all the world and he was blessed and lucky to have his sole attention whenever it happened.

So what, Rabbit wondered, his back still to his mate, was he waiting for? Well, he thought, if he needed extra incentive to pounce, he'd give it to him! He scooped extra low as he dug a little more dirt out to sink the seed he currently clutched lower into the ground. He patted the dirt away, and as he did so, he began a bounce of his own.

* * *

><p>Tigger sat up in the grass beyond Rabbit, his striped tail strutting up turning suddenly stiff with full alertness, as he watched Rabbit's little cotton ball of a tail bouncing before his very eyes. His eyes widened as he watched the sight laid out before him, Rabbit bent over, prime for the bouncing, and his fluffy, little cottontail bouncing in the breeze. His feline ears caught the bunny rabbit's joyful humming, and he wondered.<p>

Could Rabbit know he was there? Surely he'd not heard him. Tiggers were one of the stealthiest creatures in all of the One Hundred Acre Woods. Why, they were only outstealthed by heffalumps and woozels! He couldn't have known, and yet the sight of Rabbit's dancing tail was clearly speaking volumes to his own tail!

His eyes eagerly watched every intricate detail of Rabbit's bounces as he slowly moved down his lane of carrots, continuously sticking his bunny tail high into the air and bouncing it delightfully. Tigger's grasp on the blades of grass nearest him tightened as he silenced the moan rising inside of his suddenly dry throat. He didn't know if Rabbit knew he was there, but surely if he had, Rabbit would not have tortured him so. After all, it was Rabbit who always pretended to be upset by their shared bouncing trysts.

Then he caught Rabbit glancing between his legs, and the whole of Tigger's body stiffened. He did know he was there, and he was shaking his bunny tail on purpose, trying to lure him closer! Well, Tigger thought with a sound hovering somewhere between a growl and a purr in the back of his throat, two could play that game!

* * *

><p>Rabbit whipped his head back to his front as swiftly as he had taken the chance to glance behind him. He knew Tigger was there, but for some reason, he was taking forever to make his move today! He wondered what he was waiting for but knew, too, that he couldn't hurry him or let him realize he knew he was there. He tried to focus again on his gardening, but just as he was patting the dirt back in around his seed, he felt something brush his tail.<p>

Shivers of delight shot through him, but yet even as Rabbit trembled deliciously, eagerly anticipating the coming bounce, he realized that something was still not quite right. He waited, stoic still, for the bounce to happen. Yet when the object brushing his tail ceased its strokes, nothing followed it! He whipped around, his eyes scanning his garden, but no one was to be seen.

Shielding his eyes from the morning sun, he cast wary glances all about him again, but nothing moved. "Who's there?" he called. Still no response came. He shrugged his thin shoulders and turned back to drawing the next seed out of the pouch he carried. He withdrew one, turned his back to his lover, and dropped it into the ground. He began to pat the dirt back into place around it, but something soft and furry slid across the feathery light fur of his tail again.

Rabbit jumped up, placing both hands on his bunny tail for that particular stroke had tickled, and whipped around. "Who's there?" he demanded again, but still no answer came. "Tigger, is that you?"

Hidden by the grass, Tigger covered his giggling mouth with both of his hands and watched until Rabbit turned around again. Then he whipped his tail forward once more and stroked his bunny tail. Rabbit whipped around again, and this time Tigger was laughing so hard that he almost didn't tuck his tail back into hiding fast enough.

Rabbit narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together as he gazed directly at the spot beyond his fence where Tigger was hiding. "I need to cut that grass," he commented, apparently to himself, but this time, he had seen just the tip of Tigger's striped tail before he had ducked it back into hiding.

He was ready for him now, Rabbit vowed, and turned once more to his work. This time, he waited for Tigger's tail to creep closer again, and the very moment he touched him, he whipped around and grabbed his tail with both hands. "Okay, Tigger," he announced, holding his tail triumphantly, "you can come out now!"

And did Tigger ever come out indeed! He sprang from the grass, leapt agilely over the fence, and barreled into Rabbit. He knocked his mate onto the ground as he landed on top of him, his claws kneading gently and his tail standing stiff, alert, and at full banner in the cooling wind. His nose was touching Rabbit's as he breathed down at him, his voice a lusty, playful purr, "You asked for it, bunny boy," and then, quite to Rabbit's secret delight, Tigger began to bounce him gently at first and then harder and harder with the more Rabbit protested.

"Tigger!" Rabbit groaned. "I have work to do!"

Tigger bounced him even harder at that particular phrase, and he noticed that, today, despite Rabbit's protests, his love was grinning from big ear to big ear. He grasped those ears in his paws, his thumbs running seductively just inside their pinkness, and purred aloud as he exclaimed, "Bouncing Rabbits is what Tiggers do best!" He licked him then, and Rabbit hushed and went along with the ride.

Soon, though they both knew that he'd be protesting again all too shortly, Rabbit was screaming with delight. Part of him wanted to answer Tigger on his prideful boast of what Tiggers did best, but yet he kept himself mostly silent, the screams he did dare to release speaking volumes for him instead. Bouncing Rabbits was what Tiggers did best, and though Rabbits claimed to love gardening and carrots above all else, it was, in truth, being bounced by Tiggers that this particular Rabbit loved more than anything else!

The forever mates continued to bounce in the seclusion of Rabbit's garden, the words they didn't say speaking volumes more than their delighted screams and boastful brags ever would. They gazed into each other's eyes as they bounced the rest of the afternoon, loving one another deeply though indeed they might well never admit it. They grinned at one another, their eyes shining with unspoken delight, and still purring and bouncing, Tigger licked Rabbit again. His swift, pink tongue covered every inch of his lover boy that it could reach.

They both knew the truth. No matter how much Rabbit protested these moments, he secretly loved them and Tigger both, and bouncing Rabbits was not what Tiggers really did best. Bouncing this particular Rabbit, and loving him quietly all their lives, however, was exactly what Tigger did do best, and he always would. Rabbit's carrot seeds lay forgotten, but even then, in the back of his mind, Rabbit's gardener brain was scheming. He just had to plant some catnip this season and see what kind of bounces that would bring his way!

He smiled against Tigger's mouth as he suddenly found his mate's shiny, black nose touching his again. He wriggled his pink nose in response, delightful shivers shooting through his entire being as Tigger took him to the stars time and again. Tigger's bounces were already so wonderful. Rabbit couldn't wait to see what catnip would bring out in his bouncing lover, but yet at the same time, he knew a truth he'd never admit. Two truths, actually, he thought fleetingly to himself as stars began cascading all around them. Tigger's bounces would always be the most fantastic thing in all the world to him, and he would always, always love only him.

Tigger's tongue ran over Rabbit's smiling mouth and twitching whiskers as he bounced him especially hard, carrying them over and pass the stars shooting all about them, and at that moment, Rabbit almost called the words that filled his heart. He almost spoke them, but he stopped himself just in time. Instead his scream of delight went echoing through the One Hundred Acre Woods, and all who heard it knew that the local lovers were bouncing again!

**The End**


End file.
